This invention relates in general to dental implants, and more particularly to contamination-free packaging, storage and transport and delivery of dental implants and related components as a unit for improved convenience to the dental practitioner.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,800 describes a dental implant package which includes a two-part handle that can be attached to the implant inside the package, adding the weight and cost of the handle to each package.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,788 describes a hermetically-sealed glass capsule enclosing a dental implant in an inner sleeve that is axially longer than the implant and is made of the same material as the implant and is held in place in the capsule by a spring that is also contained in the sealed capsule. This package is opened by breaking the glass capsule.